


Trust

by Eriakit



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Bloodplay, Breathplay, Frottage, Knifeplay, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriakit/pseuds/Eriakit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'd say -" he gasps as Lothar etches in the curve of the 'h' " - I'd say to make sure it leaves a mark."</p><p>[Don't you dare read this if I know you IRL.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ogawdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ogawdy/gifts).



> I blame the Liontrust Discord for this. All of it.

Lothar runs the tip of the blade lightly down Khadgar's ribs, delighting in how the mage twitches and shudders under the tickle-scrape of it along his skin. Lothar is careful,  _ oh so careful _ , as he draws faint lines along each notch of thinly covered bone. It wouldn't do to cut him too deeply because he was unprepared for a particularly strong shiver.

He draws the knife further down and over, turning it in his hand so the length of the edge drags sideways over the younger man's skin. It leaves a broad swath of redness in it's wake, and Khadgar's arms strain with how he's pulling at the leather cuffs holding him to the headboard. Feeling wicked, Lothar starts scratching swirling designs over the already-reddened patch of skin, just barely cutting into the delicate skin of his mage's belly.

Khadgar lets out a breathless bark of laughter. "Is that -  _ Light _ , is that your  _ name _ , Anduin?"

Lothar chuckles, pressing the tip of the blade down just a little harder as he begins the  _ L _ . "And what if it is? What would you say to that, spellchucker?"

The mage’s eyes flash blue and his prick twitches, precum beginning to pool and spread to the scraped skin. "I'd say -" he gasps as Lothar etches in the curve of the  _ h _ " - I'd say to make sure it  _ leaves a mark _ ."

It's Lothar's turn to gasp. His hand twitches, and the upper arch of the  _ a _ is redder than the rest of the letters with readily-rising blood. He growls when the pain makes Khadgar whimper beneath him. "You'd like that, wouldn't you, bookworm. You'd love to have my name carved into your skin, to show off the scar and let everyone know that you're  _ mine. _ " Khadgar  _ keens _ , head thrown back and heels digging into the mattress, trying to find the purchase to press up into the knife but unable to. Lothar settles his weight more firmly on the mage's thighs anyways, to make sure he stays in place.

Lothar finishes his signature, adding a flourish at the end simply to draw it out a little longer. He sits back on his heels to take in the entirety of his handiwork –  _ Anduin Lothar _ in his finest cursive, etched red into the milk pale skin of his lover - and  _ moans _ . His mage is  _ beautiful _ , pale skin flushed with desire, scarlet designs only enhancing the lily white around them. He runs a possessive hand up Khadgar's side, over the swirls and loops decorating his flank, smearing crimson. He drags his hand up, rubs a rough palm over the mage's nipple and feels his cock twitch at the full-body shudder that earns him. He pauses there, pinching the little bud, scratching his nail over the fragile skin to see it go flushed and raw.

Knife still at the ready in his right hand, the flat of the blade pressed cool-but-warming against Khadgar's thigh, his left leaves it's prize and continues traveling upwards until it's wrapped loosely around Khadgar's throat. The mage moans, low and gravely, pressing up into the grip. It makes Lothar giddy, head spinning with how much  _ trust _ he's been given, how he could squeeze and Khadgar would be utterly defenseless.

So he does. A flex of his fingers, and Khadgar is struggling to draw in a breath. Mouth gaping, pink lips soft and eyes glistening with unshed, unstoppable tears. It sends a twisting tremble into his gut, and he rocks forward to press their cocks together.

"You're  _ gorgeous _ ," he pants out, clinging to the edge of his control by his fingernails. "You have no idea, Khadgar, none. So perfect for me, so  _ good _ , and you only want more, don't you?" Khadgar whines through his nose, volume limited by the grip on his neck. He nods as much as he can, pressing greedily up into Lothar, a fine tremor rolling over his skin.

Lothar shifts up,  _ away _ , even though he'd love nothing more than to rut until they spilled right then, white-over-red-over-white. "Now now, none of that. We're not done yet, beautiful."

He lifts up, knowing it presses his hand more firmly against Khadgar's throat. He's caught for a moment, entranced all over again by how heart-stoppingly beautiful his mage is. He leaves the knife on Khadgar's belly and trails the fingers of his now-free hand over sweat- and blood-smeared skin, almost - but not quite - light enough to tickle, until he's cupping Khadgar's cheek. Bright, wet brown eyes look up at him, all love and trust and anticipation. He smiles softly, swiping his thumb over flushed lips. It paints them scarlet, and Lothar rumbles low in his throat at the sight.

Lothar leans in close, sharing what air Khadgar is allowed. Gazes locked, he runs the tip of his nose up the bridge of Khadgar's, before pressing a light, affectionate kiss on the mage's forehead.

Khadgar  _ snarls _ , much and he's able, and Lothar smirks, pulling back with a raised eyebrow. "Something you want, beautiful?"

The mage's eyelids lower, unselfconsciously sultry, honestly seductive. His tongue peeks out, soft pink flickering out to taste deep red, and his hips buck at the flavor. Lothar lunges forward, lips pressed to Khadgar's, tongue following the path the mage's had taken, teeth worrying at plush flesh. He groans at the metallic edge of it, and Khadgar writhes against him, whimpers and the occasional  _ please _ tumbling out around the edges of their kiss.

It's bruising, brutal, and Lothar knows his teeth have broken skin when the taste of copper grows stronger. He keeps his left hand clenched around Khadgar's neck, occasionally alternating a tight squeeze with a moment of soothing gentleness, as he runs the nails of the other down Khadgar's belly. He feels the catch of his name and grins as it makes Khadgar's thighs shudder under him. He takes up the blade again, from where it had slid to the side with Khadgar's helpless movements.

Without stopping the kiss, he slides the flat of the blade down Khadgar's right thigh. The mage bucks up again, and Lothar bites his lip sharply in reprimand as he shifts to give himself more room and keep Khadgar in place. Khadgar gives an apologetic whimper, and Lothar sucks lightly on his tongue as he runs the blade back up, tilted to let the edge bite in, deeper than he'd so far allowed himself, deep enough that the red seeps up fast enough to color the blade as he goes.

Up his thigh, and over the cut of a hipbone, and Lothar has to shift his grip as he slides it in an arc around Khadgar's weeping cock, slicing around and down the other side quickly and cleanly. It leaves Khadgar keening and trembling, the salt of his sweat and precum cut into his skin stinging him and driving him ever-higher.

It breaks the last of Lothar's patience, and he drops the blade to the side as he rears back. Khadgar lets out a broken, lost noise as he's left to breathe alone, but settles when Lothar presses a swift kiss to the mage's neck as he grips Khadgar's thighs, thumbs digging into the cuts as he maneuvers them around his hips.

Lothar mourns, for a moment, that he hadn't thought to prepare Khadgar beforehand, maybe kept him spread open for Lothar's cock with one of their toys. But the slick-sticky friction of Khadgar's blood and their combined precum and sweat is enough - more than enough -  _ perfect _ .

Khadgar is weeping, broken pleas for more and pleasured moans sliding neatly into sobs and heaving breaths. Lothar curls an arm under the mage's ass to hold him in position, his other hand darting up to Khadgar's throat once again. Lothar arches over him, leaving smudges in blood and bloody prints on blank skin as he kisses up to Khadgar's shoulder, and then he  _ bites _ , feeling the skin give under his teeth and reveling in the taste as blood trickles into his mouth. It sends Khadgar over the edge, and Lothar relaxes his grip on the mage's neck as the mage spills between them. He ruts into the slicker-than-ever, heated space between them, frantic and needy and  _ driven _ .

He licks and bites his way up to the hinge of Khadgar's jaw, and hears Khadgar whimper, unsteadily, “ _ Please”. _ It's more than he can take. Lothar spends, cum striping both their bellies, and he presses down to grind it into Khadgar's skin, into the cuts, knowing it will burn and drunk on that knowledge.

It takes them several minutes to wind down and catch their breath. When his head has cleared some, Lothar pushes himself up and off of his lover. He reaches up and undoes the cuffs, easing Khadgar's arms down and rubbing the tension of being is one place for far too long out of them.

Then he sits up properly, back against the headboard, and pulls his mage into his arms. Khadgar goes willingly, lax and loose-limbed and satisfied. Lothar smiles down at dark hair when Khadgar nuzzles into his chest, making quiet, adorable noises.

“I'm going to have to look you over, you know. Don't fall asleep just yet.” All he gets in response is a disgruntled grumble, and he chuckles.

They rest, and Lothar goes through what he'll have to do to make sure the wounds are clean and heal well once Khadgar is ready to move. But for now, the cuts have already stopped bleeding, and he's free to pull a blanket over them both before resuming his petting of Khadgar's hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Gods help me. I can't believe I wrote this, let alone posted it.  
> (Wait no actually I can.)


End file.
